Twin Deers
by Syfy2010
Summary: Cali twin is send to in the world, where they going to be in big part of game of throne. One of the twin was a girl until she was change to match with her twin brother. Their name were change to Baratheon as well with their first name. both of them are confused of this where thing and what make them shock, they still had their old memories of their past live. Oc? OCxSansa


Prologue

 _'Man, where do we start in our weird yet fuck up world that I and my older brother been sent to. You see, me and brother is not from this world but another those that is not the weird part, the weird part is we are born in a royal family of Baratheon and yes, I said Baratheon in game of throne and the song of ice & fire which is weird for us seeing that we watch that and read them as we grew up those that is not the big deal for me anyway. The big thing is that I am was girl those in Baratheon world, I was born in a boy body and that is just fuck up in my world but good in this world and what make matter funny is that my brother think that the world just came in is the right thing of changing my gender form, jeeze that brother of mine. Oh where my manner. Hey, my name is Jayden Skyton and I was born as a female again just let everyone know again in their damn mind and who is Cali type of girl who is twenty year old with my twin brother Samuel Skyton those he was born as a boy in our world already so changing him didn't matter in this game of throne world. Which suck balls for me seeing not only it change my gender but it always changes all my appearance I had in my own world. Now let me tell you how all this started and how we got to this moment. It all happens when I and my brother were going to a family party.'_

Earth California

Two twins walking toward the street of Bear Vale as one of them have their arm on the other as the other just pouting while walking.

 _"I still think they hate us, ever since mom dies. All they think of us is that we are nothing but bastard children."_

Female voice has a husky tone while she pouts and has her eyes on the floor while her twin brother lean his arm on her shoulder. He sighs as he looks at her.

 _"Well even those they suck ass big time but they are still family even if they don't like us."_

He shake his twin lightly as he grin at her.

 _"Oh really, remember that one-time uncle wanted to strike your drink so he could have his way with you."_

She finally looks at her twin's eyes and in those sliver sharp eyes. He saw the pain in her eyes as he felt bad for doing this to his twin as he slowly saw all the memories both of them been threw and read each other mind. She notice worried in her brother eyes.

 _"I won't let them lay a hand on you big brother because you know I kick his ass when he almost lay a hand on you but, I promise you that and I know how you feel and I am sorry for making you feel bad and worry again."_

She gave him sad expression on her tan skin as he shakes his head and pats her back.

 _"It all coolio, Jayden, life is a bitch that way and just as long we both have each other, we both will be fine for now forward."_

She sighs as they both walk toward their selfish family who hated them in silent. Once they came close to the house of their most hated family. They both took a deep breath.

 _"Are you ready Samuel?"_

Jayden look at her brother as he replies to her with a nod so she knock her fist on the metal black gate door while looking at the handle of balls sack hanging front of her. She wonders what kind of person has a guy with his ball hanging as a door knot and how stupid someone could think that look fancy.

 _"Jayden use the balls sack and I know it stupid but they won't open it until you knock it with the balls sack."_

Samuel has a frown expression on his face and kind annoyed that their family ignore them again until they knock the awful door knock.

 _"fuck that, I am not touching those metal ball with my hand and look it has something on it…. fuck this I am going to make them open this door."_

Jayden kick the door after she finish knocking repeating and still no answer. It was cold this time of day and high in the mountain area and she was piss that they keep ignoring them again. Samuel sigh as he touches the ball sack metal as he notices that it was soft and sticky which he could not do it because their family just make the thing feel real and he hate it so he let it go quick and clean his hand with his sweater as he pulls his beanie down to hide his cold ear. He saw that his twin sister still kicking the door and she kept kicking it that the metal door has a dent to it which he looks around to found another way in but there were none which make him upset inside those he forces it down while pulling his sister left arm.

 _"Enough Jay, we could see they do not want us inside. Let go we could do other thing and again I am sorry that I force you to come here. It seems we will never be accepting it like Jon Snow."_

He saw his sister expression and saw the upset expression and out of breathe chest. He look back and saw that they were on the front yard and notice that the family was watching them as they were smiling and laughing at them for not doing what they should do. He notices all the older one has smirk on their face which piss him off. He saw the house was big even for them and it was nice but he can't believe people like them have a nice house like that while both him and his twin has only little apartment.

 _"FUCK THIS THOSE BITCHES!"_

He heard his twin showing the birdy as he chuckles while she took a rock and threw to the window and that is when he took action and pick up his sister with both of his arm and started to run. Jayden was smiling while curing them out as she saw the expression on her family face when she broke their window even those she knew they going to beat her up badly for that but it was worst it seeing it was Christmas day and they should not be treating this way not her twin that is and she refuse to give bad people good things. She look at him when she read his mind about how he going to protect her from them which piss her mind off more knowing that her brother would do anything for her and make sure she does not deal the pain and suffering and she could not let him deal it alone so she slap behind his head.

 _"You don't need to protect me bro, we are in this together and we will found a way."_

Samuel did not pay attention as where he run seeing Jayden pull his beanie down toward his eyes as both of them crash on something and Jayden saw what they crash to and they were handle until the handle could not support so she was about to pull her twin brother but she was too late which she hates herself for doing this to her sweet twin and it seem they both were falling off the cliff and Jayden was thinking a way for her to save her twin while Samuel pull his beanie away from his eyes and he felt his life pass in his eyes than both of them knew they could not survive this so they quickly come together and hold each other.. Both were thinking how they forgot that their so called family live near a cliff side as they fall down.

 _"wow, what you know bro that we going to die together which is good thing with all this bullshit that we pull through and I am sorry for not being a good little sister."_

Jayden smiles toward to Samuel as he looks at her and shake his head as he holds her closer to him.

 _"you were the best sister Jay and I am glad we have each other."_

Both the twin were holding each other tight while closing their eyes as they remember all the good time before their life went to hell. Slowly something or someone watch the twin falling from afar and thought the twin would make prefect host to make another world prefect play thing and save the other world so the figure quickly cast something and before the twin crash to the floor. They are slowly send to another world and to a dark place. Both twin slowly open their eyes but instead seeing something it was dark and black. They feel so wet and it was dark for them to see as they talk to each other in their mind wondering what is going on. That when Samuel try to figure out what happen.

 _'Please don't tell me, we are inside of something gross and why the hell is sooo dark and wet here and I feel something flowing around my legs bro.'_

Samuel just stay quiet when he could see threw the dark and wide his eyes.

 _'um Jay, don't freak out…'_

When Jay heard that she turn her body to him and growl at him but she freak out when her voice was different and she finally see threw the dark and found out what her brother mean.

 _'WHAT THE FUCK!'_

Next Chapter

Stuck in the Dark for Nine Month and wait is that Cersei and why is she looking us like that


End file.
